Please Do Something
by LiljaAngel
Summary: Anna Hawke is angry. Her husband never has time for her. He is only wokring and working. Anna is drowing her sorrows in The Hanged Man. Very much a Lemon! F!Hawke and Anders.


**I made this kinda fast, cause I was on a roll. **

**I am aware that Anders and Hawke probably left Kirkwall at the end of the game, but. WHATEVER! ;D **

**ALL HAIL THE GOD BIOWARE!**

As english isn't my first language I apologize if I have made any mistakes.

* * *

><p>I was pissed off, not just pissed off, no. It was something more than that. I was seriously ticked off. I took my shot and swept in all in one before I slammed it down on the dirty table again.<br>"I hesitate to ask what is the matter."  
>I glanced at Varric and snarled a little.<br>"I mean, not only the fact that you grace this dirty place with your presence for the first time in so long. But more, you hate being drunk, Hawke."  
>I just gave him a slight smile and took another shot. It was ture that I did not like being drunk as a rule. Mostly because I had always had people that wanted me dead and with me being drunk they had the upper hand. But for once I did not mind. If I was hurt I might get a chance to maybe see the man that called himself my husband. He might even have to touch me. Sure, I knew that he was a healer and that he would be busy but this was ridiculous. He came home so late and was way too tired to do anything and he left before I was close to waking up in the morning. I felt the anger flare up again and I reached for the bottle of The Hanged Man's finest. <p>

* * *

><p>I was so very tired and I watched the last of my patients drip out. With a sigh I took my coat from the hanger and slipped it on. I felt my heart drop way down in my booths when there was a loud knock on the door. I had so looked forward to creeping into my bed and sneak an arm around my warm wife. But duty was duty so I opened the door slowly, and took a surprised step back when I saw who was standing there.<br>"Fenris, this is sure a surprise. Is there something wrong?"  
>I knew from experience that if Fenris was hurt my wife was bound to be involved. They were always away doing some mission that would end up with one of them bleeding like a pig.<br>"No, I am fine. It is your wife"  
>He chuckled, probably from seeing the panicked expression on my face.<br>"She isn't hurt. But you should see to her anyway. I left her in Varric's care."  
>With that, the damn cryptic elf left. But I knew one thing for certain, if Varric was involved it meant that she was at The Hanged Man. I closed the door and locked up. Hurriedly I made my way trough Darktown and took the long stairs up and soon I was outside The Hanged Man. I opened the door and I am sure my eyes wiended in a mix of horror, surprise and embarrassingly quickly arousal. Varric came up to my side and said in a voice that did not sound apologetic at all:<br>"I tried to stop her but.. Oh well. Who am I kidding? I did nothing to stop her."  
>My wife was on a table in the middle of the room with her golden hair out of its bun, falling down her back like a golden cascade. She moved slowly to the music, her hips moving in seductive circles. Everybody in the room was looking at her and I could see the lust in their eyes. Even Varric was looking kind of taken with her.<br>"How did this happen, Varric?"  
>I was ashamed that my voice sounded so strained. She dipped down, touched the table, before sliding her hand all the way up her leg, upper body and up her other arm.<br>"Well... From what I can understand" He sucked in his lip as he pondered. "She was thinking something like this.. Since she can't have you, she will settle for everyone else."  
>What the Maker was he talking about? <p>

* * *

><p>I knew he was there the second Anders entered. I swirled and whipped my hair over my shoulder. This was fun. I could see desire on so many faces but I did not allow myself to look at my husband. He was probably only tired and pissed off. I started to notice that the room was spinning although I was not. I stopped and I knew that I was going to fall as my knees was starting to buckle. Bracing myself for the impact I yelped when someone cached me and I was enveloped in a familiar scent and familiar feathers tickled my face. Anders scoped me up in his arm and carried me home. I would have been thrilled if it wasn't for the fact that he looked angry. With a deep sigh I rested my head on his shoulder and soon I felt a darkness case me in and I gratefully gave in.<p>

* * *

><p>My head was pounding like it had been overrun by a qunari. With a groan I slowly opened one eye and shut it again quickly as the sun hurt me like crazy.<p>

"Drink this."  
>Anders took my hand and showed a glass into it. I got myself somewhat upright and, without opening my eyes, drank all of the thick disgusting liquid in the class. Almost instantly I started to feel a bit better, enough to open my eyes at least. Anders looked annoyed.<br>"Are you very angry with me?"  
>My voice sounded horse, like I had been screaming my lungs off. It had to be from all the smoke that I had inhaled from the cigars that Varric had provided me.<br>"I have readied a bath for you"  
>He was angry. I started to get up and he started to unbutton the shirt I had on. The shirt I could not for the life of me remember putting on. Almost violently he pushed me to the front of our bedroom where I usually took my baths. I wondered, almost spiteful, how he could know that, since I always took my baths alone. The warm water felt like heaven and I started scrubbing myself vigorously. It was almost a year since I had sat a foot inside The Hanged Man and I had forgotten how truly dirty it was. I did not mind the dirt I got on me from fighting. Probably because it was mostly mud. I did not even want to think what the dirt inside that cursed place was. After washing my hair several times I actually felt like a human again and I turned to Anders.<br>" Do you what to divorce me?"  
>His question took me completely off guard. It even took a second for the panic to set in. I stood up, splashing water over the floor.<br>"NO!"  
>I got out of the bathtub and sat down in front of him on the floor.<br>"I love you, Anders! You ought to know that!"  
>His forhead creased and the worried expression on his face only got worse.<br>"Then if you love me.." His cheeks turned a red, something I had never seen happen before. "why won't you come to me if you want me to make love to you?"  
>Truth be told, I was dumb struck. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Anders had been the first man I let into man bed. When I first met him he had been so tortured and sad. I wanted to hug him and tell him that it would be okay. Somewhere along the way I found that I could comfort with my body as well as my mind. I had fallen completely and irreversibly in love with him.<br>"You always work and I figured that when you get home you are too tired... So I just.."  
>I was proud that I at least had said something. I inhaled sharply when Anders slipped his hands under my arms and simply lifted me up and placed me in his lap on the chair. It felt like years ago we were this close to each other.<br>"I'm sorry, Anna. I told you that I would not be good at being a husband." I felt so flustered from being so close to him. "Let me make it up to you. I will be better."  
>He had always struck me as a man that knew his way in the bedroom. I knew that I was not the first person he slept with. He had even been with men when he lived in The Circle. I leaned in closer and sighed happily when his soft and warm lips met mine.<br>"I love you, Anna. Don't dance for other men again. Only dance for me..."  
>I deepened the kiss and almost moaned out loud when his hand brushed up my sides and his thumbs almost touched my bare breasts. I knew I was getting very aroused so fast that it was embarrassing. Anders was trailing kisses along my neck and I started moving against his thigh, moaning at the sensation of the fabric against my unprotected flesh.<br>"More.." I dug my fingers into his shirt and started tugging at it. "Anders, give me more!"  
>Anders looked rather surprised and I could understand him. Our love-making had been slow, in the darkness and under the covers. But I was so turned on by him and, for some reason, I wanted him to see it. I got off his lap, took his hand and dragged him to our bed. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him down.<br>"You said I should only dance for you, right?"  
>His face was flushed red and I could see his hardness press against his pants. I took a slow step back and started to sway side to side while I let my hands roam my body. I saw that his eyes glazed over and I wanted to giggle with triumph.<p>

* * *

><p>I had never seen my wife behave like this. Her naked body was glorious. Muscles formed from years of fighting covered with golden skin. Her hair was still wet from the bath and I could see waterdrops running down. I followed one, running down her shoulder, between the firm breasts, down her flat belly and into the golden hair between her legs. I lifted my gaze and met her eyes.<br>"I want you to see" She took a deep breath and blushed in a way the reminded me that she was still kind of inexperienced. "I want you to see how much I want you to make love too me."  
>My pants started getting so small that it was painful. I reached out my hand and took hers, pulling her down on the bed beside me and I kissed her firmly, making her open her mouth for me to explore. She gasped as I kissed the scar on her neck and when I carefully placed my hand on her breast she pressed herself into it.<p>

* * *

><p>My hands were shaking as I undid the buttons on his shirt and I smiled when I finally could pull my fingers along his hard well-defined chest. When my fingers met the buckle that held his pants in place I opened it and pulled the belt away, making his pants loosen so that I could pull them off. He kicked them off and I got into his lap again.<br>"I have wanted this so bad for so long. I missed you so much and you were always working."  
>I nuzzled into him and shuddered when I felt his hardness press into the soft flesh of my thigh.<br>"I'm sorry. I will make it better now. I promise."  
>He placed me down on the bed and started kissing my nipples, making them ache and I felt his hand slide down my belly and when his fingers found my silky wet folds we both moaned. He stroked me with one finger and started thrusting into me shallowly, making me cry out for more. With a smile he started to pleasure me with his finger, stopping only when I almost fell over the edge. As revenge I placed my hand on his throbbing manhood and watched with satisfaction that he closed his eyes and grunted a little.<br>"Anders, I want you to make love to me right now!"  
>"As you wish."<br>He placed himself on top of me and I gasped when I felt the tip of him press against me and the gasp turned into a moan when he pressed himself further in.  
>"Oh Maker, Anna. You are so tight!"<br>I placed my arms around his neck and cried out as he, with one last thrust, was all the way inside of me. I kissed him and bit his lip as he started moving in and out of me. With each thrust he hit the bottom of me and I cried out every time. I pushed him off, mounted him and let him slip inside me again. I started riding him and the sound of our flesh smacking together made me even more aroused. I felt the tingling sensation spreading all over my body.  
>"Anders.. Please. Oh Maker.. Please. Do.. Something!"<br>He placed his hand on my hips and started to pound into me hard and fast. Every muscle in my body started convulsing and with a almost startled cry I came. Through the daze I could hear his grunts getting louder and more desperate and with a low raspy cry he emptied himself inside me. I could hear his heart pound hard against my cheek and I smiled when he placed his arms around me.  
>"You know.. I got Merrill to watch the clinic the whole day."<br>I laughed out loud and rolled around. I simply knew that we were going to take care to use that time in the best way we could.


End file.
